catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
SkyClan Nursery
Mate: Unknown The SkyClan nursery is a place for the queens to chat about kits and everything else, and a place for the kits to chat and play. Only post here if you're a SkyClan queen or kit. Current Queens Foxflare Kit(s): Flamekit Dusklily Kits: Shimmerkit, Shinekit Redwing Kits: Leapkit, Foxkit, and Deerkit Rainmist Mate: None Kits: None Yet; Expecting Butterflywing Mate: Dragonflute Kits: Runningkit, Robinkit and Beekit Moondapple Mate: Unknown Kits: None yet; expecting Brindledove Kits: Featherkit and Scorchkit = Current Kits Foxflame's Kits Flamekit Redwing's Kits Leapkit Foxkit Deerkit Dusklily's Kits Shimmerkit Shinekit Butterflywing's Kits Runningkit Robinkit Beekit Brindledove's Kits Featherkit Scorchkit Queen Chat Redwing: Come here, little one. *bekons to Lilykit with bushy red brown tail* I'll feed you some milk. Lillykit: This place looks so soft!(jmps around) Can I have some milk now?( startes drinking) This is the only place I have, may I stay until I'm fully grown?! Redwing: *purrs* Well, that's not really up to me. First of all what happened to you? Which Clan are you from, and who is your mother? Lillykit: I actualy have no idea what clan I'm from. It all happened so fast And my mother,(startes wimpering) died before I got a chance to see, but I did hear some name. It was sort of blurry, but I could make out the words "Budblossom" Redwing: *ponders* I think I've met her at a gathering! She's from WindClan. Perhaps she was your mother. Well, let's not worry about that now. Let's get you settled, and then I'll speak to Littlestar soon about all this. *licks her head* Lillykit: I saw lots of cats outside. Can I go and meet them with you? I'm sort of nervous because I just got here. Redwing: Not now, it's getting dark. For now, you go to sleep and I'll introduce you in the morning ( the next day) Lillykit: Can I see all the cats now?(bouces on Redwing) I'm so excited! Lillykit: PLEEEEEEEEEEASE? I've been so patient! Redwing: *grunts sleepily, and opens one blue eye* Oh, very well, Lilykit. *gets up and stretches, then purrs playfully* Hey, you three! *nudges big heap of red and brown fur* Get up, we're going to show Lilykit the camp. Foxkit: *yawns, showing pink tongue* Okay, mother! Come on, guys! Leapkit: Coming! Deerkit: Wait for me! Redwing: Alright, come on, kits. We're going to see the camp. Falconflight: This place is a lot more cramped than I thought. May I releive you, Redwing, of this little one? (nudging Lilykit) Dusklily: Hi, Falconflight! How's the prey running? (Shivers) Falconflight: Dusklily, are you okay? Dusklily: I think I might be kitting now! Falconflight: SILVERLEAF! Get in here! Lotuskit: What's happening? Peppermint: Hi, I'm here. I've brought borage. (Can we not do it?) Midnighttail padded in. "Everything okay here?" she asks. Lilykit: Is everything okay? It sounds like an emergency.Lotuskit, I'm scared.(hides with lotuskit)Why is dusklily acting so weird? Redwing: Hush, kits. Everything's okay. *nudges all her kits into her nest* Foxkit: What's happening to Dusklily momma? Redwing: *licks her head* It's okay, my darling. Dusklily is about to have kits. This is perfectly natural, and none of you need to be scared. Lilykit: YAY!!! More play mates! I want to play with them right away! Redwing: *purrs* No, Lilykit. They'll be too young to play for a while Lilykit: can I play with Foxkit in the meantime? Foxkit: Sure! We can be best friends! Lilykit: what do you want to play first, medicine cat or leader? (Dusklily has two kits, both shecats) Dusklily: I'll call that one Shimmerkit, and the other one Shinekit. (They both look EXACTLY LIKE HER) Falconflight: They're beautiful, Dusklily. Lotuskit: (Sniffs new kits) They smell funny... Redwing: Lotuskit! *purrs* Get back in my nest. Dusklily, they're beautiful! *turns to Falconflight* would you mind? I love them both dearly, but five kits is a bit of a handful. Lilykit: Did you say that Falconflight is going to be are new foster mother?! That's going to be exciting, but, hasn't Falconflight not had kits before? Does she know what it's like? Falconflight: No, but Dusklily told me what it was like the last time she kitted (Swanfeather). Dusklily: Hey Falconflight, consider this as apprenticehood all over again! Falconflight: DUSKLILY! Lotuskit: (Jumps on Falconflight's tail) Falconflight: Ow! I guess I'd better get used to this. I'll try to be the best mother possible to them. Shimmerkit: MMEEEEWLLL!!!!!! Shinekit: MMEEEEWLLL!!!!!! Lotuskit: MY EARS! Dusklily: Be quiet! Lilykit: shhhhhh.*rubs her nose on the two mewling kit* That was fun! Lilykit: I'm sorry if I did what you were suppesed to do..... but it's so fun! Lilykit: I get to be an apprentice soon! Lilykit: OWWWWW! I got a splinter in my pad! It hurts alot, like getting scratched on my muzzle.Can someone call for Silverleaf? Foxflare: -Pads in and yawns, her belly large and low- Lilykit: Are you expecting kits!?How much longer until you are kitting? Foxflare: -Purrs- "Yes. Im kitting very soon, Lilykit." Falconflight: I'm sure they'll be beautiful kits, Foxflare. Rainmist unsurely padded in. "I don't belong here, I don't even have a mate, and I'm having kits!" Her eyes were stubborn and furious. "I want to be a warrior, not a queen!" Lilykit: I'm sorry, but you're stuck here until the kits you're having become appretices. While you are here though, want to play?!I'll get you some fresh-pill*went to fresh-kill pile and comes back with a plump sparrow.* Rainmist flicked her plumy tail to and fro and got into a playful position and tosses a moss ball at Lilykit and laughs. "Sure, playing is great!" The young she-cat purred. Lilykit pounces on Rainmist's tail and unsheaths tiny claws* I'm sorry about hissing at you at camp . Lilykit: how much longer until the kits come? Dusklily: Lilykit, don't ask those things! Lilykit: I'm sorry, I was just really happy when she was having kits, and I wanted to know when they came..... Falconflight: Dusklily, they're only kits. They're supposed to be curious. Besides, this one wants to be a Medicine Cat the same way I want to be deputy. I think I may ask Littlestar if I can mentor this one (taps Lotuskit's head with her tail). Lotuskit: Yeah! Falconflight's gonna be my mentor! (XD) Lilykit: Falconflight is right! I want to be a medicine cat! On other news, I'm supposted to be an apprentice soon! Foxflame sat up, the fur on her head sticking up in one direction "What did I miss?" She yawned Kit Chat Lillykit:(thoughts) Redwing is such a nice cat. I really wish I could live here...(falls asleep) Lotuskit: Have you thought about the "Budblossom" thing yet? Lilykit: do you think shes our really mother? I need to know if she looks like us first. Lilykit: cats cave been talking about us and budblossom around the camp.Redwing said she looks like us. *eyes poen wide in thinking shes her actual mother* Flamekit: -Yawns, showing a tiny pink tounge, and curls up against Foxflare and Redwing- Lotuskit: Aww! So cute! I think we should ponder it in our sleep. I'm tired. (Dreaming until the sparkle) Lotuskit: What? What's going on? Budblossom: My daughter...(smiles endearingly, then runs over to Lotuskit) I've missed you, Lotuskit. Lotuskit: How do you know my name? Are you... Budblossom? Are you our mother? Please answer me! Budblossom: Yes, I am Budblossom, your mother. (Big nuzzle and lick) Lotuskit: There are so many things I want to know! Can you answer me? Budblossom: I'll explain- Me and my mate, Rootfall, were getting ready to take you and Lilykit to another place, because Windclan was becoming a worse place for kits with every day. That was when we were attacked by Shadowclan. The four of us escaped through the gorse wall of the nursery with two Shadowclan warriors on our tail. Rootfall knocked one of them cold, and he was killed by the other. The other one was coming to, and they both leaped on me. I told you and Lilykit to run away as fast as you can, as my brother cried out as I was slain. Lotuskit: So that's where the "Budblossom" thing came from.... Budblossom: My time here grows short. I love you, Lotuskit. You must request of your leader the names I chose for you. Lotusbloom and Lilyblossom. I love you. Lotuskit: (nuzzles Budblossom affectionately) Good bye, Mommy! Budblossom: (smiles) * Lotuskit: Lilykit! Lilykit! Our mother is Budblossom! She came to me in a dream and told me everything! Oh, Lilykit! She even picked our warrior names! How do you like the sound of Lotusbloom and Lilyblossom? Lilykit:*Waits with amazement* I had the same dream! I can't beleave it's true! Do you think there was a prophecy in all this?! If there is, what does it meen?! Lotuskit: I don't know, but it must be important! Should we tell Falconflight (who is waking up at the moment...)? Lilykit: FALCONFLIGHT!(jumps on her) We had a dream with our mother in Starclan! Falconflight: What...? Your mother... Budblossom, right? Lotuskit: Yes! She chose our warrior names for us! Can you help us get Littlestar's attention? Falconflight: Okay. Here we go to the SkyClan Leader's Den. I'm sure we'll get her attention. Fallowkit padded into the nursery, whimpering. "My mother and I were looking for the Clans, but she got hit by a monster." Dusklily: That's terrible! You came here all by yourself? Oh you poor thing! Shimmerkit: What's your name? Shinekit: Her's is Shimmerkit, and mine is Shinekit! Flamekit opened one of her eyes, and sat up "And MY name is Flamekit. My mommys name is Foxflame!" She exclaimed "Those are some weird names," muttered the kit. "My name is Fallow." Deerkit tilted her head to one side, looking hurt. "Hey!" Foxkit snarled. "That was rude!" Fallowkit- "I'm sorry." -looks down at paws- Leapkit nudged Fallow. "Don't take it personally, my sisters are always a bit touchy." he purred. "I'm Leapkit!" "Well, thanks for being nice to me, Leapkit. It's kinda scary not knowing anyone here." Lilykit:*pads out of the corner* It's okay. My name is Lilykit and my sisters name is Lotuskit.*nugges Fallow* Want to play? Fallowkit: Sure! -pounces on Lilykit- Lilykit: *rolls out from under Fallow* Your good. I want to speak to the leader about letting you join the clan.* pounces on Fallow* Lotuskit: Hi Fallow! I want to play, too! Welcome to the clan. Lilykit: Speaking of the clan, they aren't being very nice to us. We were supposed to be apprentices days ago! I want to see the forest! Featherkit: Mommy, when are we going to be apprentices? Scorchkit: Yeah! I want to see the forest and become the best warrior ever! Brindledove: You two are only two moons old and are already wanting to be apprentices. Four more moons, little ones. Why don't you two go play with the other kits. Graykit stares at the wall then starts running but hits Brindledove's leg Sagekit ran around in the Nursery. Category:SkyClan